


I can carry it myself!

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [24]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 77, M/M, Taeyong being the mom he is, injured jaemin, slight nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Jaemin was slowly getting irritated by everyone worrying about him.. But he snaps at the only person he didn't want to





	I can carry it myself!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 78 - Look both ways

Jaemin was used to the he others, especially the hyungs being protective of him. They have always been, but ever since his injury their behaviour just became worse. 

Even after he was relatively alright and was ready to move into the dorm once again, they were fussing about everything. 

"Did you eat?" "Have you taken your medicines?" Did you sleep well?" "Do you want to rest a little?" At least one of these questions could be heard in every minute. 

And even though Jaemin appreciated their efforts and worrying about him, after a while it became kind of annoying. Just a little bit. 

Especially when the Dream members started also doing it, even though they were the same age as Jaemin. 

"Want me to carry your bag?" Jeno asked softly, holding his hand out. Jaemin was currently tying his shoes when the question came.

"No, I can carry it myself" Jaemin snapped, and instantly regretted it when he saw the surprised, a little hurt look on Jeno's face. 

Jeno was probably the only one in Dream beside Mark who was genuine every time he offered help and didn't do it in the mocking way. That's why Jaemin felt even worse about it. 

"Okkkay..." Jeno said, pulling his hand back, but still eyeing Jaemin suspiciously, as if the boy could collapse in every second. 

Jaemin sighed. He didn't want to hurt Jeno.  
"Look, I'm sorry, I'm just a little irritated that everyone looks at me like I'm some porcelain doll" he said. "I can do things just fine by myself, too." 

Jeno was just looking at him for a moment before he smiled.  
"Then carry your things yourself" he said as he stood up and took his bag onto his back. "Can we go? We'll be late" 

Jaemin smiled back.  
" Yep, let's go" he answered as he stood up. Jeno threw his arm around Nana's shoulder as they yelled into the house. "We're off!"

Jeno reached for the doorknob to open the door, but the hurried steps from upstairs surprised them. 

"Take care of yourself! Watch out for the cars" Taeyong being the mom friend ge was started telling advices when he reached the top of the stairs. The boys just listened with an amused look on their faces. 

By the time he reached the bottom, Taeyong had only one more advice: "Look both ways before you cross the road" he said.

The boys couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
